


A 'Saber Swings

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Book of Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Time Fuckery, Time Travel, ah whatever, its the forces fault, or is it a Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: Light, ever-reaching light.





	A 'Saber Swings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Just a little drabble that came to me a while ago.

A 'saber swings.

 

Red against black.

 

The rough sound of ventilated breathing,

 

Burning.

 

All-encompassing pain.

 

Of being pulled apart atom by atom. Piece by piece. Losing yourself.

 

Your body is gone.

 

And then, you feel nothing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Light, ever-reaching light.

 

Surrounding you, comforting you.

 

Understanding, warmth, protection.

 

The feeling of never being alone again.

 

Being one with everything.

 

Hope.

 

When looking at the boy: blond of hair, blue of eyes and light of soul.

 

When looking at the girl: brown of hair, brown of eyes and fire in her being.

 

When looking at the man: brown of hair, hazel of eyes and strong of body.

 

Love.

 

Watching your master's master's master.

 

Watching your student find peace and family.

 

Watching your almost-student reach serenity.

 

Peace.

 

A war over.

 

Justice is served.

 

Light, ever-reaching light.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Darkness.

 

Dizziness. Rapid blinking. A sinking feeling.

 

A warning is screamed by the Light.

 

A flash of red. Cycling.

 

You are moving without realising.

 

Legs pumping, running as fast as possible.

 

Understanding is reached.

 

Your brain whirls. Planning. Plotting.

 

Your fist clenches, making a decision.

 

Barely, you make it, shoving him out of the way.

 

You will not promise this time.

 

It is time to try something new.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A 'saber swings.

 

Red against black.

 

The panting breathing of three people.

 

Burning.

 

A wordless noise of denial.

 

Crippling pain in your side. Blood warm against your hand. You drop to your knees.

 

Clattering, something falls to the floor.

 

Your vision blurs.

 

Hands reach for you, desperately healing.

 

With a failing voice you ask.

 

He promises.

 

You smile, full of hope.

 

Maybe, just maybe, this will work.

 

Darkness.

 

And then, you feel nothing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Light, ever-reaching light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> CharlotteDaBookworm


End file.
